Neighbors Since Birth
by blue.eyes.pink.hair
Summary: Max Ride and Nick Ryan have been friends since they were born right next to eachother... And it's been pretty easy. They've ALWAYS been neighbors... rated T
1. He's In The Shower

**Hi, Its Rae. Anyway, I have no ideas for my other story "Working Hard yet Hardley Working"**

**So I'm Following a different story idea until my mind decides it wants to be helpful instead of**

**sitting there lounging in my brain. **

_**Disclaimer:**_**Very sadley I do not own MR even tho I wish I owned Fang... Mi angel ante mourte...**

**I don't know if I spelt that right...**

Hi, my name is Maximum Ride, I know I have a stripper name. Fang tells me all the time.

Fang is my best friend. We are the exact same age. We were both born on March 11, 1994. Fang's

real name is Nick Ryan. He was born in the hospital room right next to me and we've been neihbors

ever since. My mom swears up and down we are in love. I mean, Fang is the perfect

guy for me. Tall, dark, mysterious, sarcastic just like me, handsom...

Anyway, Fang is my best friend.

We live in a small town called Johnsville, North Carolina **(A/N I don't know if thats a real **

**place or not soo none of the places are real if they are I didnt know...)** We were born in the

Johnsville Hospital. We live across the street from our other best friend, Iggy, and his little brother,

Travis. We call Travis "Gazzy" for obvious reasons. Iggy, well his real name is Jeffery. Jeffery and

Travis Griffiths.

I have one little sister, Nudge, shes adopted. Her name is Monique Ride. I love her

to death but she never shuts up... ever. Fang's little sister, Angel, is only a year younger than Nudge

and is the same age as Gazzy. She, Nudge, and Gazzy are inseperable.

Well, the point I was trying to make was that I'm Max. I'm going to Fang's house. So we can

hang. Yep, I'm going to Fang's. Hmm, he is so hot. Oh, um, I didn't think that. Oh well, I'm here.

"Fang! Get your ass down here! You have company!" I yelled as I walked inside. Iggy was on

the couch talking to Angel. **(Fang, Iggy, and Max are seventeen, Nudge is fifteen,and Gazzy **

**and Angel are 14)** "Hey," I said as I plopped on the sofa next to Iggy. "Does Fang even know you're

here?"

"Yeah, he's in the shower now. I got here and his mom was yellinng at him that if he wanted

anyone to come over he would need to take a shower... So he took a shower. He should be down in a

minute." Iggy explained.

"Oh." I got up and headed to his room which had it's own bathroom.

"Where are you goin' Maxie?" Angel asked.

"Ima go get him out of the shower... What else?" I kept walking. He had a third floor room

at the top of a spiral staircase. I dont know how he got away with it. Its the master bedroom. Most

people's parents would want the master, but nope not in this case. I think his mom just didn't want

to have to deal with him all the time so she let him have the most private room. His mom wasnt the

nicest person to him since his dad died.

I walked into his room. _Stealth. Don't forget stealth. You don't want to be caught._ I thought

to myself.

"Max? What are you doing in my room?" I felt hands on my waist and his breath on my neck.

My heart stopped and my breathing hitched.

"You scared me..." I wispered. I turned in his arms. He is a whole head taller than me so I had

to look up or I would be looking at his perfectly muscled chest... Not that I would mind...

"Not an answer..."

"I came to get you out of the shower but you seem to have managed by yourself..." Oh I just might

have forgotten to mention that Fang and I are dating... It's a secret. We havent told anyone yet. It's only been

a couple of months.

"I like to think I can handle myself..." He smiled at me then. Fang doesn't smile often and when he

did it made my heart mealt.. Those smiles were real and meant for me and me only... I smiled back at him.

"Think you can handle a little extra?" I asked with a wink.

"Mmm, it depends on what you mean.." He trailed off suductivley. I kissed him as an answer. " I

still dont know what you mean..." I kissed him again...

"Can you handle me?" I asked kissing him again. He just kissed me. Then there was a knock on

the door... The handle rattled... Good thing I locked the door behind me... We seperated quickly and he

slipped back into the bathroom and I went and layed on the bed pretending I was waiting for him to get out.

"Why is the door locked? What are you two doing in there?" The voice sounded _mad._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading... Now onto the next step... REVEIW! please?<strong>


	2. Let's Just Tell Them

**You're all lucky 2 chapters in one day... thats gonna be a very RARE thing**

**Disclaimer: Youre not stupid... Is my name James Patterson... 1+1=2... soo...**

Ugh Iggy. He always interups us. I think he suspects us.

"Oops, I must have accidently locked it when I shut the door. Sorry Igster." I unlocked the door

and let him in. "He's getting dressed, he'll only be a minute." And on cue Fang walked out of the bathroom

pulling a shirt over his head. I really hope Iggy beleived our act.

"Hey, Ig, what's up?" Fang asked. Sadly, he had his shirt on now. We'd had to do this before at

my house with Angel knocking on the door. She has no clue though. Her only reaction was to say,"Oh."

"I just came to see what was taking so long?" He trailed it of as a question. He looked at me

expectantly.

"He was still in the shower when I got up here." Lie. "What did you expect me to do? Go in

and drag his naked ass out of the shower? I don't think so." Make him doubt. Thats my stratagie. Make him

think I had no choice but to wait.

"Oh, well, obviously not, but..." The excuse of a lifetime... But... "Sorry?" Haha. Now he thinks I'm

mad at him. Good, I am. He interupted my very rare alone time with Fang. I just frowned at him... He left

then. To go back downstairs, I guess.

I looked at Fang, "I think we should tell them... We can't just lie to them anymore. And Iggy knows.

I know he does. I can just tell."

"Let's go." He held out his hand to me. I took it and we walked downstairs hand-in-hand. Holding

Fang's hand wasn't like in fairy tales when the prince takes the maiden's hand and they fit together like

two matching puzzle peices. It was like in real life. Not eveything is perfect, and everything can't click. We

have fights. We scream and yell and I cry and he trys not to and we walk away mad. But we make up. We

make it work, because, well, we have too. We love eachother so much we can't stand to be mad at eachother.

* * *

><p><strong><span>reveiw... Read Reveiw More Updates More Reveiws More Reading More Updates It goes on... 3<span>**


	3. READ or No UPDATE read it

Sorry! This is NOT a chapter... Read this anyway though!

I will only update this story when I get ten reveiws! So please read and reveiw! I really enjoy writing this one! I also have a few other things that must happen before I update!

SOMEBODY please read "Working Hard yet Hardley Working" and inbox (or reveiw) with ideas on how to continue! Im at a dead end! (Optional)

10 Reveiws on my songfic "Feed the Machine" (should I do more songfics?)

10 Reveiws on this (neighbors since birth)

Remember Read Reveiw Updates More Reading More Reveiws More Updates More Reading ect...

MUCH LOVE FROM fangalator-lover! (Rae)


	4. Grandma Lynns

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry the first two chapters are so short! I'm working on it. I really hope you guys like this story. Also, inbox me ideas for my other story, "Working Hard yet Hardley Working" I really need to work on that one. (Sorry Smiley I'm being very uncreative and my brain is being very unco-operative.)**

**Step 1: Read It!**

**Me: I own every thing!**

**Fang: No you dont...**

**Me: AHHHH! When did you get here? I thought I let you go?**

**Fang: **_**shrugs**_

**Max: I brought him with me.**

**Me: Max! Its been forever! **_**hugs**_

**Max: It has! Now, I hope you know I'm here to beat the crap out of you for owning us.**

**Me: Oh that... I dont own you!**

**Fang: **_**points up...**_

**Me: Oh that I was just kidding. I just wish. Um I dont own MR! JP does! Not me, him... Please dont hurt me!**

**Max: Ok... Well on with the story!**

"Um, guys? You do know that you're holding hands, right?" Nudge asked.

"When did you get here?" I asked, confused, she must have gotten here after I went to get Fang.

"I asked first..." Omigawd she is so imature sometimes.

"No, Nudge, we were under the impression that what we are doing is in fact having sex! Yes, we know we're holding hands." I looked at Fang and he looked like he was about to cry he was laughing so hard.

"Oh, well, umm, why?" She looked so embarassed. I started laughing with Fang, her face was priceless. "Hey! Whats so funny? Guys?"

We regained our composure. "Guys, we have something we want to tell you... Can you come here?"

"I KNEW IT!" Iggy... Yeah, I knew he knew...

"Well, Fang and I are, um, well, eh, um,-" Fang cut me off.

"We're going out." He said. We were instatly bombarded by "I knew it's" and "Congratulations'" and "Finally's" along with an "Eww" from Nudge.

"Nudge?" She just looked at me... Then she looked at Fang.

"Now that we know, you're not going to hide it and you're gonna be all over eachother and thats gross... Seriously, we don't wanna see that." She explained.

We all just looked at her. I'm sure my expression said something along the lines of, "..."

Then I really made her say, "eww"... I looked at her, then I looked at Fang, then I looked at her. Then, I kissed Fang, full on. With tounge and everything. I even forgot we were in the living room with our best friends and younger siblings. The kiss lasted about a minute... We broke apart to see Nudge pretending to gag herself and puke in the trash can...

Iggy just looked at us and said," Dudes, you should have just told me to go away earlier and you could have done that behind closed doors. Seriously, you have your own room you don't need to make out in the living room. That is just not needed." He looked like he could have kept going but the glares he was getting from Fang and myself shut him up...

"Iggy, why don't you go across the street and get your Black Veil Brides cd? The new one. I haven't listened to it yet." I suggetsed...

"Kay, I'll be at the most five minutes." And with that he left. Fang and I went up to his room to, erm, hang out... until he got back. The younger set was playing video games in the basement where there was a huge plasma tv, an x-box, ps3, and a bunch of games. That's how it usually worked. Fang, Iggy, and me went upstairs, and Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge went downstairs. Either at my house or Fang's, just because our houses are three stories and Iggy's is only two. It gives better seperation...

The young-ones, as I call them, don't like BVB they think they are just tranvestite homos. Well, I only have one thing to say to haters! We don't care what you think and neither do the Black Veil Brides! **(A/N Sorry guys I had to throw some BVB in here! I absolutely LOVE them. If you are a hater that sucks for you what "Max" is thinking is acctually my thinking so yeah, read on. Sorry for the really big interuption)**

**Time Laps**_

_**FANG POV**_

Max and I had told everyone we're together yesterday. I was worried it would affect our relationship, honestly. And it did, but for the better. If anything we are closer now. It must be because we don't have the stress of keeping the secret anymore.

Anyway, tonight is open mic night at _Grandma Lynns_. _Lynns_ is an awesome emocore cafe. It looks like it would be very sweet and innocent, but it is the very opposite. Thats why we love it here. It's underground, hidden in plain sight! Max, Iggy, and me go every month to mic night. We kind of have a band of sorts. I scream and play guitar, Max plays the bass and vocals, and Iggy plays the drums. But, theres a twist to tonight. I'm going to perform by myself first. Just me and my guitar. Max doesn't know. Iggy gave me an idea though. I'm going to cover _Mortician's Daughter _by Black Veil Brides. It is Max's favorite song.

**Time Laps**_

Iggy and I walked into _Grandma Lynns, _my favorite place in the whole world, at 7:45. Fang is meeting us here at eight-o-clock. We perform here every month on open mic night. Fang said he had a suprise for me. He should be here any minute.

"Hey, Max, look on stage." Iggy told me and so I did. Fang was there helping some one-person act set up their equipment. There was a mic, a bar stool, and an electric guitar on a stand.

The guitar was beautiful. It was all black except for the white shark fins on the neck. Acctually, it looked like Fang's guitar, Jamie. And, yes, he named his guitar. So did I, Jackson is my pride and joy. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to him. I've had that guitar since I was fourteen. It's my first bass guitar. I learned to play accustic and then electric. And now I play bass in our band. _The Oppresser's Downfall._ We hav a couple origanal songs but we do mosly covers. Tonight we are doing 'Knives and Pens' by Black Veil Brides, 'Perfect Weapon' by Black Veil Brides, and 'From Yesterday' by 30 Seconds to Mars.

The curtains on the stage were closed and I heard the opening notes of my favorite song, 'Moticians daughter' by Black Veil Brides. _This guy sounds a lot like Andy_ I thought. Then the curtains opened and I saw Fang singing and playing his guitar. _No wonder it looked like Jamie..._ I smiled at him and he smiled back. He sang:

_I open my lungs dear_

_I sing this song at funerals, no rush_

_these lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush_

_A baby boy you've held so tightly, this pain it visits almost nightly_

_Missing hotel beds, I feel your touch._

_I will await dear,_

_A patience of eternity, my crush._

_A universal still, no rust._

_No dust will ever grow on this frame, _

_One million years, I will say your name._

_I love you more than I can ever scream._

_Booked our flight those years ago, _

_I said I love you as I left you._

_Regrets still haunt my hollow head, _

_I promised you, I will see you again._

_Again._

_I sit here and smile dear._

_I smile because I think of you, I blush._

_These bleeding hollow dials, this fuss._

_Fuss is made of miles and travels when roadways are but stones and gravel._

_A bleeding heart can conquer every grudge._

_Booked our flight those years ago,_

_You said you loved me as you left me._

_Regrets still haunt your saddened head but I promised you, I will see you_

_We booked our flight those years ago,_

_I said I loved you and I left you. _

_Regrets no longer In my head,_

_But I promised you and now Im home again, again, again, again, again, again_

_Im home again._

When Fang was done singing he jumped off stage and ran to me. I met him halfway, "You never sing. I've only ever heard you scream. I- wow. I love you!" Oh! I did'nt mean to say that! Did I? Oh no, what if he isn't ready? What if he wants to break up now!

My thoughts were interupted by him picking me up and spinning us around. "I love you too, Max!" I couldn't believe it! I had no words so I kissed him.

Grandma Lynn came on stage then and said, "That was Nick 'Fang' Ryan of The Oppresser's Downfall! Give him a hand everybody!" She waited as everyone screamed and shouted and aplauded him. "There will be about a five minute wait for OD to come out!" Everyone went wild again, we're pretty popular around here, I guess.

Grandma Lynn isn't really a grandma. She's just, well, she's older. She's about thirty. But she's a punk rock chick with hair just like Rihanna, she's a go-go girl who dances like Lady Gaga. She owns _Lynns _and I love her for it.

"Let's go set up," Iggy said. "We've only got four minutes until we're on..." And with that we kicked into gear! We set up the amps, the drums, our guitars and mikes, Fang and I were on opposite sides of the stage up front, with Iggy in the back. We did our songs and hung out until one when she closes. I got soo ploughed. It's- it's not funny. And, yes I know it is illegal for a minor, such as myself, to drink alchohal.

**Now for step 2: Reveiw! **

**Thank you guys so much for your reveiws! But now I want at least 5 reveiws every chapter from now on! (This may change)**

**Oh and HEY! Is the length better?**


	5. Good Morning

**Sorry guys. In the last chapter I spelt alcohol wrong. And by the way Iggy can see in this... Obviously. I am putting this in the author's note because it came up in a review...**

**I am profusely sorry for my mix up... Im sure I had grammatical errors as well and that I just spelt profusely wrong... Also I am soo so so so soooo sorry its taken so long to update. Words can not express how so very sorry I am! /\"du nu du nu du nu nu nuuuu" \o/"ahhhhh SHARK"**

**Anyway... Let's move on to the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own... sadly.**

The show was great... I woke up at Fang's this morning. Well, at least I woke up to something that would have been pleasant had I not had a MAJOR hang-over.

I tried to roll over but Fang's arm held me firmly to his chest. I wouldn't have minded but I really had to pee, and water and aspirin would be really good right now.

"Morning, Max," He muttered. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept just fine, waking up is the part that sucks," I yawned.

"Aww, but you get to see my amazing face." He's smiling that smile meant only for me.

"Yes, and if you don't let me up I'm going to puke all over your amazing face." He moved his arm and his smile dropped into a frown.

I smiled.

So, I went to the bathroom, did my business, and went downstairs to see Iggy sprawled on the couch. For a second I didn't get why he didn't just walk across the street to his house. But then I remembered, after party from 1am to 3am when Iggy passed out and Fang and I moved the party upstairs ;).

No, we didnt have sex. But we got pretty hot and heavy, though all clothes stayed on but for Fang's shirt.

Anyway back to my agenda for the first five minutes of the morning. I got some water and two aspirins, took the pills and then went back upstairs.

Where Fang had already gone back to sleep. I woke him up with a kiss on the lips. I felt the edges of his mouth turn up in a smile and he kissed me back. He wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me down on his chest without breaking the kiss. I put my knees on either side of his hips and ran my hands over his abs. His smile got bigger. I broke the kiss and started kissing his neck then down to his chest and his torso and back up again. When my face came level with his he smiled and said, "So you in the mood for morning sex, Love?"

"Nope," I said popping the 'p'. Then I kissed his lips again. Not as long as before, just a quick peck.


End file.
